The MBRS Program at Rutgers-Newark is continuing to fulfill its three main objectives: first, to provide opportunities for Minority Undergraduate and Graduate students to work with established research scientists on significant research projects in the biomedical sciences; second, to encourage Minority students to do advanced Undergraduate and Graduate work in the biomedical sciences; and third, to inform Minority students in New Jersey and especially in the Newark area about the possibility of careers in the biomedical sciences and about programs at Rugers-Newark that can give students substantial assistance in entering the biomedical field. The student participants in this MBRS Program have achieved substantial goals, including awards of Federal fellowships, grants, and acceptance into major institutions, including Rockefeller, MIT, Yale and Boston Universities. Because of a substantial increase in the interest and enthusiasm for the MBRS Program on the Rutgers-Newark campus among faculty and students, the present application includes subproposals for 20 Associate Investigators, an increase from the current level of 11. The increase is due in large measure to applications from 5 faculty members of the new Center for Molecular and Behavioral Neuroscience; in addition, there are now 4 applications from Biological Sciences, 4 from Chemistry, 4 from the Institute of Animal Behavior/Psychology, 2 from the College of Nursing, and 1 from a new Minority faculty member in Physics. The components of the MBRS Program at Rutgers-Newark include a biweekly Seminar Series/Research Workshop, at which invited visiting Minority scientists, the participating MBRS faculty members (Associate Investigators [AI's] and the MBRS students present research seminars. The visiting scientists also are asked to speak to the MBRS students about biomedical career opportunities and their personal career experiences as Minority scientists. Our MBRS Advisory Board monitors and advises the Program. The Admissions Subcommittee evaluates and votes on each applicant who any AI wishes to accept. All applications are sent to all AI's who have openings for students as applications are submitted, and as openings become available.